I wont let you turn around
by KlaineRock
Summary: COMPLETE! It's Blaine first day at McKinley High and disaster strikes when a gun man enters the school. WARNING- CHARACTER DEATH.
1. Chapter 1

**Blaine** Blaine _Blaine _Blaine BLAINE

Kurt sat in French scrawling his boyfriends name in his notebook as Mr. Schue sat at his desk marking assignments. He had set them a task but Kurt had already completed it and was now waiting for the bell to ring so he could meet Blaine outside the science lab and find out how his first ever lesson McKinley went. He knew Tina and Artie would look out for him and show him the ropes but he was worried that the teachers may ridicule him just in case the 'posh kid' got above his station. He hoped that wasn't the case. He hoped Blaine was sitting next to someone nice.

Blaine and kurt Kurt and Blaine

He was doodling a picture of Blaine when a crumbled piece of paper flew from behind his head and landed on the desk in front of him. He turned round to see Rachel grinning and waving from her desk two rows back. He smiled, turned round and un-crumpled the paper

bonjour! pause toilette en un minute?

Kurt smiled. Rachel did this a lot. It had kind of become their thing for one of them to ask for a hall pass to use the toilet and the other to follow suit a couple of seconds after. Mr schue never seemed to catch on. They were never gone for exceedingly long periods of time, maybe five minutes at most. During that time they would usually share secrets they just couldn't keep, Rachel would talk about 'Operation New York' and Kurt would usually text Blaine but today that wouldn't be necessary because his boyfriend was in this building. Kurt grinned, excitement bubbling out of him; Blaine has transferred schools just to be with him and right now he was two floors and three corridors away. It was farer than Kurt would have liked but it was much, much closer than Dalton. Rachel usually waited for Kurt to initiate the meetings though because he wasn't a very good liar. Rachel felt the need to remind him of this at the start of almost every lesson. Kurt was about to raise his hand when his phone vibrated. He pulled it out of his pocket and kept it hidden beneath the desk. It was a text from Blaine.

_Missing you :( xxx_

He smiled because Blaine was thinking about him too and maybe even just as much although he doubted it. He typed back

_=D are you ok? Xxx_

Rachel watched Kurt read the note and then she continued to write her ideas for song choices for Nationals. She stopped writing after a couple of seconds and chewed on the end of her pencil. She really needed to speak to Kurt. Urgently. She loved him, both as a friend and as a fellow glee clubber , and that meant she had an obligation to protect him from Blaine. It was her duty as a glee club leader to ensure everybody was in top form for their performance at Nationals and if Kurt continued to entertain the notion that this ridiculous relationship be anything more than a sham he was going to be thrown into a funk so big he would take down the entire glee club. She knew how these things worked. Blaine was just another Jessie with more hair and Rachel Barbra Berry would be damned if she allowed Kurt Hummel to go through the same suffering she had endured at the hands of Vocal Adrenaline. She had therefore compiled evidence that supported her theory that Blaine was nothing more than a spy with a game plan to throw the New Directions off course. Her evidence consisted of a Facebook status she had stumbled across in which someone blogging under the alias of 'WarblerWes' had posted 'Good luck to our fellow Warbler Blaine Anderson! Once a warbler….' which proved he was still a warbler, a comment posted on Blaine's wall by someone calling themselves 'David' which read 'looking forward to Sat got some stuff I want to run by you' which proved he was having secret meeting and exchanging private details, a photo she has snapped on her IPhone of Blaine getting into a black car outside of the Lima Bean (much like you'd expect a warbler to have, which supported the secret meeting theory) and of course she had the most compelling evidence of all….. The confession.

Rachel had been standing beside her locker earlier that morning speaking with Finn about his inappropriate kissing techniques when Blaine had come bounded up to Kurt announcing he'd transferred. She'd silenced Finn by placing her hand on his chest "I can't stand to be apart from the person I love" She rolled her eyes, _oh please. _The whole thing reeked of deception and conspiracy. She had interrupted because she simply couldn't stand by and watch lives be destroyed.

"Blaine." She stood in front of him and flashed him a huge smile "I think I speak for us all here at McKinley when I say you'd be very welcome to join us but won't you miss your fellow warblers?" She had placed her hand over heart as she spoke in the hope that it would compel Blaine to search his own heart and spare Kurt further pain. It worked. He answered with "Thanks Rach. And yea, of course I'll miss my friends but I can always see them at weekends"

"Aha!" Rachel all but shouted pointing a finger in his face "So you admit your alliance lies with the warblers! I hope you realize that as co-captain-" She never got to finish that sentence but the bell had sounded and Kurt had dragged Blaine away. Rachel said goodbye to Finn who had Geography with Puck and made her way to French where she'd spent the past five minutes waiting for Kurt to ask for a hall pass.

She'd waited long enough, it was time to take action.

"Mr Schue,If I may, I have a **dire** female emergency that requires the use of a hall pass" She stood up and glared at Kurt as he looked at her. What the hell was he playing at?

Mr Schue looked up and raised his brow "Rachel, you don't need to be so dramatic. Here" He held out a green card and Rachel all but skipped to the front of the class "Thankyou Mr Schue, everyone I'm sorry for the interruption. I shall be back before you know it. Kurt." She nodded in his direction and smiled at the class before turned on her heels not looking back as she strolled out the room.

Talk about making it obvious Kurt thought as he waited what he thought was a reasonable amount of time (Forty two seconds) before raising his hand

"Yes, Kurt"

"May I have a hall pass?" Mr Shue raised his brow and Kurt shrunk into his chair.

"Yes." _Phew. _"As soon as Rachel gets back" He went back to marking his sheets. _Oh great_ he thought because now Rachel would be mad at him and the last thing he wanted to deal with today was Rachel Berry's rage.

_Yes bored tho. Only 10 mins n then I get to kiss you! Xxx _

Kurt smiled at the message and then frowned as another one came through

_KURT HUMMEL WHERE ARE YOU? I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU AND IM AFRAID IT CANT WAIT. HURRY!_

Rachel text was in capitals so Kurt knew she was fuming.

_Shue wont let me go. Text it me? xx_

He typed back quickly and received an equally quick response.

_DO NOT TEXT BLAINE. HES ONE OF THEM. THAT'S ALL I CAN SAY. PLEASE COME QUICKLY._

_Oh for godssake! _Kurt was fed up of Rachel 's dramatic antics. It wasn't unusual for her to act out of term of do something stupid and he usually had a lot of patience for her and her selfish ways but he wasn't going to let her touch their relationship. Blaine was special. He was the most incredible person Kurt had ever met and there was no way he was going to let Rachel Berry shit all over it so he didn't reply. Instead he text Blaine: _I love you xx _and put his phone away.

Rachel paced the corridor outside the toilets. Kurt was taking his time and she was growing anxious. What if something had happened to him? What if Blaine had gotten wind of her investigation and decided to do something worse than throw eggs at him in the car park? She knew that guy had an evil streak, she'd seen it in his eyes when they'd sang 'don't you want me' together. He was an attention seeker and People like that always put themselves first she thought as she looked down the empty corridor.

"come on Kurt" She muttered to herself "Come on"

That's when she heard it. A huge bang followed by screams. She ran into the ladies without fully processing what was happening and bolted the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Journal, _

_I feel alive, invigorated, like I've been born again. Last night I had an epiphany. It came to me as I was watching the Ellen DeGeneres show. That woman is legend. William Schuester is deaf. Ahh yes, it all makes sense now journal. The -_

**BANG **

Sue jumped and slammed her journal shut. "God damn kids" she muttered as she threw her chair back and thundered out of the office. She had spent seven hours supervising the cheerio's last Tuesday as they'd crammed the confetti back into those canisters after she had set them off for dramatic effect whilst speaking to Will one time a couple of weeks back. Of course she now knew it had all been in vain because the mop head was deaf but back then she had considered herself a genius. She raced towards the gym, there was no way those tricksters would get away with this and, what's more, she already knew who'd be behind it. Noah Puckerman. That kid was always pulling stunts like this. She couldn't help but grin because when she found Puckerman covered in gold stars she was going to have him expelled. Or at least banned from performing in that rotten club. She burst through the double doors of the gymnasium whilst performing a karate chop midair "AHA!" she yelled as she kicked the doors open. She landed and took up the stance of a bull; Noah Puckerman wasn't getting out of here alive. She looked around the room and ...stopped. There was no one in here. From where she stood sue surveyed the room, there wasn't even a spot of glitter on the polished wood floor.

Her head flicked to the right, the canisters were sitting there. Untouched. Unmoved. Un-exploded. Sue heard screaming and what sounded like a stampede above her head. The ceiling shook.

"Oh fuck" She whispered before racing from gym. Kids were swarming the corridors, pushing and pulling one another aside. Screaming, shouting, crying and blocking the corridor completely. "MOVE!" She shouted as she pushed her way through them and gripped the bannister rail for support. She climbed the stairs.

Sam Evans couldn't breathe. He was being squashed by people pushing and shoving to reach the ground floor first. He could hear names being called and pleas being shouted but he couldn't think beyond Mercedes. He didn't even where she was and he'd lost Mike somewhere outside of the History department. He seen Sue squeezing her way up the stairs and tried to shout her. She was going the wrong way. She was going to get shot. He struggled to get to her but his attempts were in vain. Students rammed into him and sent him flying forwards.

Sue made it to the top struggling to breathe. The stair case was clearing below her; she looked down as the last of the kids turned toward the gym and silently prayed the kids would have the brains to lock the doors. She surveyed the corridor and took off a run towards the principal's office. She knew Mr Figgins had a gun hidden in the bottom draw of the filing cabinet. Well, okay, she didn't know that for sure but she was damn well hoping he did. She slowed down when she reach the office and froze. She was looking into the barrel of a gun.

"Oh Sue...Oh God...I...Sue" Emma lowered the gun, her hand shaking violently. Her eyes were as big as saucers and she had two teenagers behind her.

Emma had been organizing pamphlets when she'd heard a bang followed by screams. She'd felt instantly afraid and she'd sat rigid for a few seconds before her brain had begun to function. The bang, the screams; she knew what was happening and she couldn't just hit here and do nothing. The children needing protecting and she was a guidance counselor. He eyes filled with tears at the realization that she had to step outside of her little glass box and into the unknown where any number of gruesome things could be waiting for her.

The hallway was clear by the time she left her office which was situated on the first floor. She stood in the silence for a second, flexing her hands whilst keeping her whole bode tense and still. She knew she was breathing too loud. She had to keep quiet and do something, but what? She didn't have anything to protect herself with. Her brain knew where she needed to go. She needed to go left. She needed to run down the corridor, turn right, head down the steps and find Will. He'd be in his class room because that's where he always was at this time. Teaching. Yes. Yes, that's what she needed to do. Will would know what to do, he'd keep everyone safe. She made a tentative step in that direction but her legs refused to carry her and she fell to the floor.

"Miss Pillsbury?"

"Puck, come on!"

"We can't leave just her"

Emma heard the voices and opened her eyes to see Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman. Santana was tugging Pucks arm.

"Wha- what happened?" Emma asked as Puck helped her to her feet

"The school failed to protect us, that's what" spat Santana still tugging at Pucks arm

"There's a mad man waving a gun about" added puck.

"Where is everyone?" Emma stuttered

"Dunno. We're going to Figgins'. Puck recons he's got a gun." Santana made to leave

"We're gonna find that son of a bitch and shoot his head off-" Puck said to Miss Pillsbury

"and I'm gonna find Brit" Santana called over her shoulder

Emma listened to the teens and felt her stomach drop. They were so naive. It hurt her to look into their youthful faces and hear the goo coming from their mouths. They had no idea what they were up against. They probably saw this a bit of excitement, some drama instead of the dull routine. Emma felt bile rise to her throat. She couldn't in good faith allow these kids to wonder the school alone. She just couldn't. Puck began walking away towards Santana and Emma turned and followed them in the direction of the principal's office.

When the sounds of screaming kids drifted through the school and into Mr Schue's class room he had asked the class to be silent and he'd left to see what the commotion was all about. He had returned less than one minute later white as a sheet and had told everyone to get under their desks. Kurt resented having to crawl onto his knees. He was wearing a new outfit and the carpet had gum stains for crying out loud so he stayed seated as his class mates disappeared from view. Mr Schue locked the door and looked around the room as though he'd lost something. He wiped his brow and his eyes landed on Kurt.

"Kurt, get under the table"

Will was struggling to breathe; his heart was hammering so fast he thought he may be having a heart attack. He didn't know for sure but according to Mr. Rogers there was a gun man in the school and three shots had been fired. He rushed back to his class and ordered them to get under their desks. It wasn't the best place to hide and he knew that but the cupboard just wasn't big enough to house all nineteen of them. He paced up and down before bolting the door. The door was old and the lock was flimsy, it wouldn't hold long. He looked around for anything he could use to create a barrier and then he noticed Kurt still sitting at his desk.

"Kurt, get under the desk" he ordered with a firm voice and then he told everyone to be silent. He then got to work on dragging his solid desk towards the door. _Oh shit _he suddenly remembered Rachel and let go. He rushed towards the door, looked around the class room satisfied that everyone was under their desks

"Keep silent and do not move" he warned and he unlocked the door and ran towards the nearest bathroom.

Kurt sat in silence listening to growing whispers of his classmates.

"Do you think there's a gunman?"

"Yeah"

"Shut up. He said bequiet"

"Do you think anyones dead?"

"shhh"

"probably."

"shut up"

"oh my god hes coming"

"Shut up Cayla"

Kurt tried to block them out, he really did. He knew his class mates were being stupid. There was security in place. Men with guns couldn't just walk into schools anymore._ Then why would mr Schue tell us to hide_ he questioned himself. He had to text Blaine because now his heart was racing and he was beginning to get very afraid.

_R U OK? XXX_

He sent the text but received no reply.

Blaine r u ok? Where r yu;? W

His fingers trembled as he typed but he didn't care, he just needed to know Blaine was safe. A couple of seconds later his phone went off. It was a text but it wasn't from Blaine.

_R U OK? _

It was Finn.

_She has us under decks _

Kurt text back fumbling with his keypad

_STAY THERE._ Finn relied and that was it. Kurt knew something terrible had happened and perhaps there _was _a gunman on the rampage. He dialed Blaine and held the phone to his ear

"Hello you've reached Blaine. I'm busy right now but leave a mess-" Kurt ended the call.

Dread filled his bones. What if Blaine was injured or …worse? What if he was calling for Kurt or looking for him and he was hiding under a damn desk? He crawled out from under his desk and ran out of the room. Gunman on the loose or not, he was going to find Blaine and he was going to keep him safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**-** Im going to make these chapters longer after this one but I just wanted to post something for you =) ...**

Rachel sat on the toilet lid with her legs tucked up so her feet wouldn't be visible to anyone from the other side, tears streaming down her face and her whole body shaking. She stuck her ear phones in and had her music on as loud as possible to drown out the noises. She kept her eyes open because Taylor Swift was telling her to and it seemed to make sense. She knew she couldn't sit in here forever. Not if she was going to get out of here alive. If she didn't move soon she was going to die right here in the bathroom of McKinley High. If she didn't move soon the world would be robbed of a star. She'd never get to New York and- oh God, _Kurt!_ Her whole body tense, she pulled the head phones from her ears and listened to the eerie silence. What if he came to meet her?

"Oh no, no, no, no please God no." She slowly lowered herself down and unlocked the cubical. She couldn't hear anything other than her own rasping breaths. She caught sight of herself in mirror as she opened the door and froze. She didn't look like much of a star covered in tears and snot. She walked over to sinks and ran the cold water. She splashed it on her face and almost screamed when her phone beeped

_ARE U OK? _

She sank to the floor as she read Finns message feeling a rush of relief. Finn was alive. That didn't help her though. She was still going to die unless she moved out of here and even then there were no guarantees. She typed a message back.

_If I never see you again please don't forget me. I love you so much finn xxxxxxxxxxx _

Finn had sent the same message to all his friends and so far he had only heard back from Kurt, Sam, Puck (who also clarified Santana's safety), Mercedes, Mike and now Rachel. He noticed how nobody had text him to make sure he was still alive. He read Rachel's message and released a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Then he swore. What the hell was it supposed to mean? He assumed she was with Kurt but why did she have to be so cryptic. He typed back 'WHERE R U? X'

_Im in the bathroom near Schue on the groundfloor, near the fountain. Please don't come here, its too daangerous. ILY XX_

His chest threatened to explode. If Rachel thought for one second he would stay away now then she clearly had no idea how much he loved her. If anything, _anything_, happened to Rachel he'd happily shoot himself in the heart.

_DONT MOVE! IM ON MY WAY X_

Rachel read the message and visibly relaxed. Finn was going to save her. She always knew of-course that someone would come to her rescue. She just couldn't understand why they hadn't come sooner. Where was Mr Schue and K- _oh God._ That sinking feeling returned in the pit of her stomach.

_ARE YOU OK? WHERE ARE U? ILY X_

She sent the message to Kurt and prayed she'd get a reply

"You know I know hooow to make 'em stop and stare as I zone oouut" Brittney sung along with FloRida, she stood with her legs hip distance apart and shook her booty and did the hula hoop move with her stomach before arching her back and bending down in a soft curve to check under the table. No one was there and to be quiet honest she was getting bored of playing hide and seek. She had been on the toilet when her class mates had started playing which seemed really unfair because they hadn't even told her the rules which, technically, meant they could be _anywhere. _She pulled her ear phone from her ears because maybe she'd hear them breathing or something and then it would be her turn to hide.

"Come on guys" She threw the cupboards open but it was empty. She could faintly hear Flo in the back ground so she put some rhythm into her movements as she checked behind the blinds. When she exhausted all her options and she was absolutely certain there was nowhere else you could hide in here she skipped from the room and stood in the vast hall. All of the doors were closed and classes were still in session so she knew she'd have to be quiet. She also knew no one would hide out here so she turned and headed up the stairs.

"The club can't even handle right now" She quietly sang as she reached the top and spun around the banister pole. She shimmed down it and then popped her head phones back in so she could body pop along the corridor. She even had her eyes closed at one point as she shimmied to the side and allowed her feet to do some kicking/sliding movement while her arms moved like a robots. She loved music, it was food for her soul and it made her feel alive. She spun around when she reached the library and grinned because her class mates were about to be busted.

Mike Chang needed Tina like he needed oxygen. That girl was the love of his life, she meant everything to him and he knew, one day, he wanted to make her his wife so when Sam and the rest of his class had joined the others in their bid to get to safety he had ran in the opposite direction. He had known from the second he heard the gun shot that he was going to be running to the chemistry lab. Of course he hadn't told Sam that because he didn't want to put his friend in an more danger than they were already in so instead he had left the room huddled close to him, had made Sam promise to stay safe and then had pushed him forward into the sea of bodies knowing they would carry him with them to wherever it is they were going.

He hadn't made it to the end of the corridor when he'd hear crying coming from one of the class rooms. He didn't have time to stop; his heart was beating so fast, the only thing keeping him going was Tina and the adrenaline pumping through his blood. He had to get to her. He needed to know that she was alive. He reached the bottom of the stairs and turned round. What the hell was he doing? He couldn't do this. This wasn't him. He couldn't leave just someone behind. He ran back to the class room and sure enough the crying continued. He pushed the door a little wider and slowly peered behind it. Quinn sat huddled in the far corner. She was curled in on herself, her head buried into her legs.

"Quinn" Mike hissed a little harsher than he'd intended. He was nervous and he knew they couldn't stay in one place like this "Quinn" he said again, a little softer and a little louder. She looked up. Her face was red and puffy; there were tears streaming down and snot dripping from her nose. She wiped it away with the back of her sleeve. "Come on, come with me" he moved closer to her

"we're gonna die" she whispered so low he could hardly hear her

"No. No were not" He was in front of her now, he placed his hands on top of hers "Come on." She just shook her head. Had she been anyone else Mike would have left her in that moment because he was growing frustrated.

"I shouldn't have done it. I shouldn't have given her away. I shouldn't have-"

"Quinn." He cupped her face in his hands and lifted it so that their eyes locked "you have to come with me. Do it for Beth. Come on" She stared at him for far too long before nodding, it was just a slight jerk but it was enough for her to allow him to drag her to her feet.

Shannon shook the doors but they didn't budge _fuck fuck fuck fuck_. She had locked her first years in the locker room with the key from the outside. It had been the safest option. She would have stayed with them but she needed to look for other options. She needed to keep more kids safe. She had run to the main entrance hall first and that's where she discovered the doors had been locked. The whole damn security system had probably been activated. The school was in lock down. She cursed Figgins and his obsession with QVC. Thanks to the Elite Secure Panic Protect System the whole damn school had become an inescapable maze.

The sound of another gunshot echoed through the silence and she wasted no time in putting her new _half a second to plan_ plan into action "COME HERE YOU BASTARD" she yelled as loud as she could. She knew it wouldn't do much in the way of creating an escape but for all she knew the gunman was in a room full of hiding kids. She needed to get him out of there and if that meant sacrificing her own life then so be it. She'd lived a lot longer than them. They were just babies for god's sake. She felt hot tears hit her cheeks.

Will had hammered on the bathroom and tried forcing the lock but it wouldn't budge "Rach, its me, open the door" he had called as loud and yet as quiet as he could "Rach, its ok, open the door". He listened intently, he could hear her faint sobs but the teenager must have been frozen in shock. He prayed she'd stay like that a while longer as he ran back to his class. He just had to do one thing and then he was going to get Rachel out of there. She wouldn't be safe in the toilet. She was just a child, he had to protect her. He should never have given her that damn pass if he hadnt then maybe…. He had to remind himself that she wasn't dead yet. If he hurried there was still time. He ran back to his class and ordered them lock and barricade the door behind. He didnt stay still long enough to notice Kurt Hummel was missing.

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone who has followed and favourited this story and also those that have left comments…THANKYOU! **

**Also I realize this is steering towards more of a Finchel/Klaine (Klaine to come!) because they are my favs and they connect together so easily but I'm trying to please everyone so if you want to see more of your favorite character let me know. ( and Im sorry if I kill them off but someone has to die soon ='( )**

**In the next chapter we'll catch up with poor Blaine I promise =S**

**Ps- And don't forget this is all happening within seconds/minutes. Someone has probably already called the police, at least you'd have expected them too but who knows with the way that school is run =/ **


	4. Chapter 4

Tina Cohen-Chang was so scared she couldn't just sit still and do nothing. Hell, for all she knew Mrs. Roberts wasn't coming back. Most of her class mates had already disbanded and those that hadn't were now looking to her for direction. It wasn't because she was a natural leader (that title went to Rachel Berry) it was because they were all too shit bag to take action. She ran to the front of the class and locked the door. "Right. We need a plan" she said to the five remaining people. She had been hoping for ideas but when no one spoke she got to work on pushing the desk nearest the door "help move the desk. Barricade the door" she said. Luke was the first to move, his face pale as snow. He pushed the desk but whatever strength he had in him clearly wasn't enough and Tina had to help him. "Come on guys!" she called to the others and they began to move and push desks forward.

Blaine was frozen, his mind kept telling him to move but his body wouldn't listen and Tina was now locking them in. He heart thudded. The windows were barred. She had to be joking. He watched as she ordered people to help barricade the door with desks. This isn't happening he thought to himself. _Wake up, wake up._

"Blaine." Tina stood over him, her eye's wide "come on" She reached her hand out and he grasped it. She pulled him up, he felt so pathetic and he didn't even know where she was leading him. The door and windows were blocked so obviously not out of this room. No one was getting out of this room. Ever. Unless it was in a body bag. His legs trembled as he followed her and then…. there was no fucking way he was getting into that closest.

"Wha- are you stupid?" He felt fear pushing down and anger rising. Was this girl high or something? Did she honestly not realize what she was doing?

"No. Why? Do you wanna die or something 'coz by all means stay at your fucking desk" She spat at him. Jesus, this girl was delusional. He looked in the closet at the four people squashed together and pictured sitting ducks.

"Your gonna get us all killed!" He pushed Tina away "Get out of here" he told his class mates. They all looked at him like he had two heads. _What the hell? _He looked at them and Tina. His heart rate increased, these people were going to get him killed. "When he gets through that stupid barricade were all dead, there's no where to hide, no where to run. We can't stay here"

Tina stood in shock. Kurt's boyfriend was right. What the hell had she been thinking? She stared at him for a couple of seconds her mouth unable to form the words that her brain was processing. She wanted to agree with him, to tell everyone he was right and they should move their stupid asses out of the fucking closet- who the fuck hides in a closet anyway? Instead she just took off across the room and started pulling the tables back from the door. She got to work on the clearing their only exit.

Blaine and the blonde kid that had helped her earlier sprang into action and then a girl with brown hair in pigtails stepped in front of him, eyes wide and hands clasped together "What now?" she asked him as though he somehow had all the answers. He wanted to scream at her because – _hello, I'm new here!_ – How the hell was he supposed to know where to go? He felt his chest constricting. Not only did he not know where to go but he didn't even know where he was. Okay, he knew he was in a class room and he knew he was on the third floor but that was the full extent of his knowledge. Actually, He also knew where the auditorium was and the canteen and if he could get to the ground floor he'd know where to finds Kurt's locker but_ that_ was the full extent of his knowledge and none of it mattered because it wasn't going to save him now.

_Kurt._

His heart pounded painfully at the thought of his boyfriend. He hadn't even thought about him till now and suddenly he was all Blaine could think of. _Kurt_. What if…he couldn't even finish that thought. His stomach squirmed and his body quivered. "We find-" he murmured.

Tina pushed the last desk away and turned around to find Chelsea Rivers standing in front of Blaine. He looked like he was about to pass out and she felt a sudden urge to protect him. Which was weird because she didn't really know him, she only knew he was Kurt's boyfriend but then maybe it wasn't weird at all. Maybe it was Kurt she wanted to protect.

"Blaine." She called and when he looked up she knew whose name was on the tip of his tongue and she got it, she really did- hell, Mike was out there somewhere- but she wasn't about to embark on a search and rescue mission and nor, she decided, was he. She looked into his shiny eyes and felt his anguish but what he wanted to do was not an option, it was a suicide pact. "We have to stick together." He nodded at her and just to be sure he understood she added "Schue will look out for him."

Blaine heard Tina's unspoken words and felt his heart ache. He was being selfish; he looked around at worried, frightened faces, everyone in this room probably had someone like Kurt. Well, no they didn't actually because Kurt was so incredible and so unique and so beautiful and Blaine knew there was no one else in world quite like him; he knew Tina was dating Mike though and he was pretty sure Kurt had said something about them being endgame a couple of weeks ago. Well Kurt, maybe this is game over he thought to himself and then he hated himself for thinking that. "Sorry" he apologized to Tina because she was right, at least he knew his boyfriend would be safe with Mr. Schuester. The same couldn't be said for hers. She nodded, her eyes shining with tears and bit her lip.

Tina couldn't afford to fall apart, the majority of people in this room were absolutely friggin useless and Blaine was about to be thrown into a maze. He didn't know the school, if they were separated she knew he'd get lost easily and Kurt would never forgive her so she grabbed his hand so firmly that nothing short of death would separate them. "Come on" she said and she opened the door.

Finn Hudson wasn't scared. He wasn't. At least that's what he told himself as he rounded the corner on the first floor. His heart was hammering but that was perfectly normal and anyway it didn't matter because Rachel needed him and she was all that mattered. Puck had abandoned him after he'd refused to search for a gun because honestly, why would figgins have a gun? Puck really needed to grow up, he had said he'd be back but even then he'd been impersonating Arnold Swarzernigger. It was like he didn't understand what was happening and for some reason he had joined forces with Santana. Finn had no fucking idea what was going on there and to be honest he didn't give a shit. He just wanted to get to his girlfriend before the gunman and he also wanted to know why the hell Mr. Schue wasn't protecting her. Schue had always been his favorite teacher but after this he wasn't going to speak to him ever again. Especially is anything happened to her. He slowed down when he reached an open door and gathered his nerves. He had to run past it. He could hear voices though so he slowly lent forward and peered around the frame.

Mike and Quinn were in there. He was cupping her face as though they were about to kiss, or had been kissing, and Finn felt sick. How could he cheat on Tina at a time like this? He entered the room as Mike lifted her to her feet "You make me sick!" He shouted, he was so angry because he had always liked Mike and yet, here he was getting cheap thrills whilst Rachel and god know who else needed help.

"Wh- what are you talking about?" Quinn asked, her voice quivering as she wiped her eyes and let go of Mikes arm.

"Rachel is trapped in a loo, there's a god damn killer on the loose and you two are face fucking!" he turned to Mike "I don't even know where Tina is" He said with venom in his voice

"Mike!" Quinn called as he stormed out of the room leaving her alone with Finn. She stared at him and tried to control her quaking bones. Her vision was slightly blurry because she'd been crying so hard but she could clearly see Finn storm towards her.

"What is your problem?" He spat at her, she had no idea what he was talking about but she knew one thing. Between his shouting and Mike's departure, they were screwed. "Not satisfied unless your-" The gun shot made Finn jump and Quinn ran into his arms. Neither said anything but they both thought of Mike. She was shaking so violently, his anger subsided instantly and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him. They heard Coach Beiste calling the gunner out and for a moment they stood like that locked in each other's hold until Finn swore and released her. He had gotten side tracked. Rachel was still in that toilet. He grabbed Quinn's arm and dragged her to the door. He peered tentatively around the frame and when he seen the corridor clear he took off in the direction of the bathroom dragging Quinn with him.

"Shit" Tina whispered when they stepped into the corridor. It was so quiet she could hear everyone's breathing "shhhhsh" so warned and she clamped down on Blaine's hand. She didn't know which way to turn; left would lead them past the physics block and down to Art department, right would lead them through the I.T block and down towards the Geography department. Maybe it was because she knew Mike was in Geography or maybe it was because Blaine squeezed back and she knew Kurt was in Schue's which was on the floor below Geography but whatever the reason she turned right and the sheep followed. She slowly led them past empty class rooms and closed doors, every step forward took so much effort, she felt like she was walking through treacle.

Blaine had never known fear like it. His feet were clumsy, he almost fell over himself and would have done had Tina not had his hand is a tight clamp. He tried to control his breathing which was heavy and fast. Tina shushed him which was a bit rich considering she was the one making all the noise but there was no way he could have retaliated. His stomach was in knots, his heart was in his throat and the only thing on his mind was Kurt. They walked together, clamp in hand, slowly; too slowly Blaine thought. He evidently wasn't the only one as the girl with Pigtails pushed in front of them "you're going to too slow!" she half shrieked half whispered and then she paced a couple of steps ahead.

Tina and Luke screamed as an explosion thundered down the corridor and Chelsea slumped to the floor. Blood splattered the wall and time stood still as Blaine fell to his knees, his chest was burning and his air ways clogged. He couldn't breathe the air around him thickened like soup. His hand began to throb. Tina was cutting off the blood supply.

Tina felt Blaine's grip slacken, his knees gave way and he crashed to the floor, vomit spewing from his mouth. Panic wasn't it in, her heart practically exploded; she didn't have any time to think she just pulled Blaine to his feet and ran through the doors closest to her.

Becky Jackson heard the explosion and huddled down amongst the dirty rags and mops buckets. It smelt in the janitor's closet but she was too afraid to come out. She knew Sue would appreciate the humor of the whole coming out of the closet thing and she laughed imagining the kind of jokes she'd make of it. They would no doubt involve porcelain she thought as she tried to suppress the giggles. She didn't know why she was laughing like she didn't have a care in the world; the truth was her insides felt like jelly.

Sue gripped the barrel of the 9mm pistol and pulled it from Emma's slack grip "Oh Emma" She said but there wasn't a hint of sentiment in her voice, it was more pity. It made Emma feel pathetic; she frowned and shrunk under Sue's words. Who did she think she was wielding a gun around like she could ever protect anyone? She'd never even pulled a trigger before and she'd almost killed Sue. She turned around still shaking and watched as Puck ruffled through a file

"I didn't do half this shit!" he said incredulously as he ripped a couple of pages out and scrunched them up before discarding them in the bin. Santana stood next to him relieved that it had only been Sue Emma had almost killed.

"move" Sue shoved Puck out the way, slammed the 'STUDENT REPORTS' drawer shut and opened the 'STAFF CONTRACTS' drawer. Emma furrowed her brow and stepped into the room as Sue raided the files and pulled one out. She flipped it onto the desk.

WILLIAM SHUESTER

Sue knew she didn't have much time but there was no way she was going to pass up on an opportunity like this. She quickly opened his file and skimmed over it till she found what she was looking for

_Contract weekly hours 42_

She grabbed a pen and scribbled it out.

_Contract weekly hours __42__ 6 _

Satisfied with herself she threw it back in the cabinet and looked around the office at the small gang she now commanded. She'd rather not have the Emma or Santana with them if she were being honest, they'd slow them down, drag them back, probably even get them killed but there was nothing she could do now. A wreck like Emma couldn't be trusted alone and she'd never win the competition if she lost one of her best cheerios. She was about to bark out her orders you know the 'stay behind me, do what I say or I'll kill you now' kind of orders when she heard a whimper. She furrowed her brow in concentration, Emma stood stock still with those pathetic bambi eyes, Boobs McGee gripped Bucks Fizz's arm and Bucks himself narrowed his eyes and glared suspiciously around the office his eyes landing on the cupboard. Oh no you don't_,_ thought Sue, this one's mine. She stormed across the office in just two strides and yanked the cupboard doors open to find Principle Figgins staring back at her with wide eyes.

In the library Tina pulled Blaine behind the 'Fiction' and collapsed to the floor. She felt his trembling arm wrap around her and wept silent tears. She held on to him like her life depended on it and perhaps it did. When she heard the doors quietly open she quickly placed her hand over his mouth and sat shaking like a leaf, without Blaine to anchor her she'd blow away.

Blaine had been about to say something along the lines of "Oh my God" when Tina had slapped her hand over his mouth. She was shaking so violently he could feel the vibrations coming from her body but his heart wasn't exactly steady. His arms were holding Tina, his stomach was is knots and he had vomit down him but she held on to him as though it were invisible. He closed his eyes and pretend she was Kurt. It helped ease some of the ache in his heart.

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The vibration of his phone sounded ten times louder than usual. His heart stopped, he pulled his phone out in a panic. Tina yanked it from him and threw it as far and yet as low across the room as she could. It may have been his imagination because it had all happened so fast but he thought he'd seen Kurt's name displayed on the screen.

Tina tightened her grip on Blaine. Somewhere in the distance she heard scurrying and then someone begging for their lives " Please…Please". The blast on a gunshot followed by a thud made her jump. Oh God, Oh God, Oh God. This was it. She could hear slow deliberate footsteps growing closer. She knew they had to move. They couldn't stay crouched here much longer.

Blaine felt Tina release her grip, his heart wasn't just hammering it was smashing against his rib cage. Tina jerked and he opened his eyes. She was making small gestures with her free hand, the other one still gripping his, she pointed to the row in front and made a sort of walking motion with two fingers. Blaine wasn't sure if he could move but he knew she was right. If they stayed here much longer they'd be dead. He heard someone screaming from a little distance back and another person begging and then Tina took the chance. She jumped up, pulling him with her and together than ran round the back of the book shelves. The gunshot exploded.

Tina knew something terrible had happened when Blaine let go of her hand without warning. Her heart exploded in a rage of fear, panic and confusion. She dropped to her knees, quivering and crying, her arms barely strong enough to hold her and crawled quickly towards him.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt didn't stop running. He couldn't. If he did his body would catch up to his brain and he wouldn't be able to move. He knew it was crazy to run down corridors, around corners, past open doors without checking but his need to get his boyfriend, his instinct to protect the life of his beautiful Blaine, far outweighed the fear he had for his own. He raced up the stairs, his feet clumsy, he tripped and scrambled on the last step smashing onto his knees and landing on his stomach on the second floor. _Blaine_. Without missing a beat his pushed himself up with a strength he didn't even know he owned and continued to run. The thought of Blaine wondering around the school lost and alone made his stomach flip. He pushed harder ignoring the stitch that was developing in his left side and ran a little faster. _Please God_. He prayed to a God he definitely didn't believe in that he'd find Blaine in the class room where he'd left him, safe, because the alternative was too much for him to think about.

William waited until he heard the sound of the lock sliding in place behind him and then he bolted back to the toilets. _Please God_. he prayed for all the kids in his class room, he prayed for Rachel Berry who had so much talent to share and always stood for what she believed in, he prayed for Finn Hudson who had such a good heart, he prayed for Mercedes Jones who had no idea how incredible she was, he prayed for Kurt Hummel who had already been through too much, he prayed for Tina Cohen-Chang who hardly ever said two words but sang like an angel, he prayed for Quinn Fabray who'd make an excellent mother one day, he prayed for Mike Chang who could put MJ to shame with his moves, he prayed for Brittney Pierce who was so innocent it made his heart hurt, he prayed for Artie Abrams whose determination and courage had already taught Will so much, he prayed for Santana Lopez who pretended to be heartless but had so much love to give, he prayed for Noah Puckerman who sometimes made stupid choices but at the end of it all he was just a kid who deserved another chance. He deserved many more chances. They all did. He prayed for all the kids who had believed in him when everyone else had said he was wasting his time, who looked up to him and respected him, who trusted him to keep them safe and he knew, without a seconds hesitation, he would take a bullet for each and every one of them. He reached the bathroom and felt his color drain. His heart missed a beat and he had to remind himself to breathe. The door had been opened.

"Sue. There's no need to panic, the Elite Secure Panic Protect System has been activated. Nobody can get in" The principle tried to reason with her as she waved the gun in his face.

"There already in, dipshit" Said Puck, thrilled to be able to speak to Figgins like that without having to fear any repercussions.

"I am still your princi-" a shaky Figgins attempted to warn him but Emma cut him off

"What were you doing in the closet?" she asked, her eyes full of curiosity.

"I..er, well I don't really need all this room so -"

"Were wasting time" Sue said as a gunshot sounded from the somewhere above and some kids screamed. Puck murmured in agreement and Santana nodded, even Emma agreed and Figgins at least had the decency to put his head down. "here's what were gonna do. I walk you follow, if I die _you_" she pointed at Puck "take the gun." He nodded solemnly; Sue continued to address the room "Do as I say, stay behind me, keep quiet." She headed for the door and just as she was about to walk out she turned around to see four faces staring at her "and if anyone acts like a tree I'll cut you down" The four of them headed up the stairs, Sue up front and Principle Figgins hovering behind. He didn't know why he was even following them. He'd be safer in that cupboard, he thought to himself.

Mike Chang was furious with himself. Yeah, Finn had barged in talking crap but his principles were right. He was wasting time with Quinn when he should have been protecting Tina. He rushed towards the stairs but when the sound of a gunshot went off above him his legs quivered and he stumbled to the floor. He heard screams. _Tina_. The sound of her voice gave him strength; he pushed himself up and practically threw himself at the foot of the stairs. He caught a firm hold of the banister and used it to support his weight as he flew up the stairs taking them two at a time. He reached the top and ran into Mrs Roberts class room. It was empty, some of the desks had been upturned and the cupboard doors were thrown open. _Oh God._ He flew from the room and ran down the corridor. "Tina!" He rounded the corner.

His stomach convulsed at the sight before him. Brittney span around and come to a stop in front of the library, a few feet behind her lay a body and even from where he stood Mike could see Blood pooling around the girl. "Brit!" He called out to her and then he heard another gun shot. So close he felt sweat drip from his forehead. The shot had come from the library. Brittney grinned and stepped forward. That's when Mike seen the white wire trailing from her pocket and up into her ear. He didn't know whether to thank God or curse the devil but he did know he had to stop her from walking into that room. He sprinted forward, his whole body acting on impulse.

Nodding her head to the beat Brittany placed her hand on the door and pushed. Something crashed into her and knocked her flying off her feet. She screamed and then felt a hand press over her mouth. Eye's wide and nostrils flaring she looked into the face of Mike Chang.

BLAINE.

Kurt heard the gun blast as he reached the bottom of the stairs; he heard Tina scream and lunged up the steps. His feet felt heavy and his side was aching, his stomach was twisting but it was his heart that hurt. It was throbbing so quickly. He felt a burst of energy and threw himself on the third floor. _No no no no no._ The door to the class room was open. "Blaine!" Kurt ran through it and felt his heart break, frustration swallowed him. Blaine wasn't there. He could be anywhere. Fuck. Blaine was lost. Kurt had no time to think but he needed to figure out where to start looking. He hoped he wasn't with Tina because whoever had just been- he couldn't even process that thought. Kurt's eyes swam with tears as he ran from the room. He heard another gun shot and a scream that sounded like Brittney and took off at full pelt down the corridor.

Finn dragged Quinn down the steps to the ground floor so quickly she tripped and fell into him. He didn't have time to stop and let her find her footing so he'd wrapped his arm around her waist and half supported her half carried her down the remaining steps. He ran towards the bathroom and felt his heart clench when he seen the door open. Why had she opened the door? He sped up leaving Quinn behind and he burst into the ladies to find it completely empty. "RACHEL!" when she didn't respond he fell to his knees and cried his whole world was beginning to quake.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt heard the third shot and felt his chest explode. It was like a fire was burning him from the inside out, he couldn't keep running. His heart strained against his rib cage, the pain was excruciating. He knew he was too late. He could feel someone wrapping their arms around him, he didn't fight it, he slumped and fell into Blaine.

"B…B..Im sorry, im so sorry, Oh God Blaine"

"shhsh it okay, I've got you"

Blaine was thrown into the most excruciating agony. It had all happened so quickly; one moment he had been holding Tina's hand and the next he was on his own, lying on the floor struggling to breathe. He felt like a bomb had exploded inside his chest. He could see Tina, she swayed in and out of vision, "Blaine?" her voice didn't sound right, it was slurry and really loud.

Tina was absolutely petrified, Blaine was lying on his chest and blood was seeping through the back of his shirt. Her heart was racing, she tried to get him to speak to her but he didn't respond, maybe he couldn't hear because she said his name so quietly it played like a ghost on her lips. She pulled his shirt up; there wasn't that much blood. That had to be a good sign. She knew she should apply pressure or something like that but she could hear heavy footsteps slowly approaching. They couldn't stay here, she needed to move him. Fast.

"Mike!" He whipped his head round when he hurt Kurt call him name, his hand still placed over Brittney's mouth, a gunshot exploded from the room beside him and Kurt's face became display of agony, he burst into tears and his legs gave out from under him. _Holy fuck! _It had all happened so quickly Mike hadn't had time to react. He thought Kurt had been shot.

Britney was so frightened and confused. Her head phones had fallen out, she heard a huge bang. It was so loud it made her heart jump, she tried to scream but Mikes hand was still over her mouth and she couldn't breathe. She heard Kurt crying hysterically. She heard him saying "Blaine" over and over again. She didn't know why he was saying it, she knew Blaine was his boyfriend but he didn't go this school. Kurt must be really scared too she thought. "MMMMMPH" Mike looked back at her, he had sweat dripping from his forehead. He looked like psycho.

"Brit, you have to bequiet ok?" She widened her eyes and nodded then he released her and climbed off her and she crawled over to Kurt because he was really upset and Mike was scaring her.

"We have to bequiet" she whispered but he didn't listen, he just continued to cry in agony, his face was red and he was smashing his hands into the floor "Kurt" She said softly. She didn't understand why he was acting like this but she could see he was clearly in a lot of pain. She crawled into a sitting position beside him, wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. He fell into her and she kissed his head "shhsh it okay, I've got you" she muttered to him.

_ "Blaine" _Tina was shaking, her hands were sweaty. She tried to drag him but she couldn't do it quickly enough and she couldn't even hear him breathing anymore.

Blaine opened his eyes and felt instant relief. Everything was a bit fuzzy round the edges and he could hear music, blackbird maybe. -no more paracetamol before bed, he thought- but he knew exactly where he was. He was in great hall of Dalton Academy. He'd obviously dreamed the whole thing which was really creepy and all kinds of wrong. Yikes! Maybe he should speak to his dad about that therapy after all. He felt really weird like he'd had some kind of final destination moment. Needless to say, there was no way he was putting in that transfer form now.

"excuse me, hi- can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

_Kurt_.

What we he doing here and why was he saying that again? Blaine whipped round and froze when he seen himself standing there at the bottom of the stairs gawking at Kurt like an idiot and then he wasn't there at all. In the blink of an eye he was in the snug and it was Christmas and Kurt was sitting at the table writing something and oh my God he was so beautiful and Blaine watched himself being nerdy and asking Kurt for help with his rehearsal for the Christmas Spectacular that never even existed. Urgh. He cringed at himself. Then he was sitting at a piano next to Kurt and he couldn't help but laugh at himself. He'd spent weeks writing and rehearsing that speech- hell, he'd even practised on Wes- and now he was hearing it for the first time and eew it was so corny, even the 'thoughtful' pauses had been staged to within an inch of believability. He wanted to punch Wes for coming up the "There comes a time" line and then to be fair it would probably have sounded great if it wasn't coming from his nerdy mouth. He watched himself kiss Kurt but it wasn't him and yet it was but he still felt jealously brewing in the pit of his stomach. Then he was sitting on Kurt's bed looking into the mirror and Kurt was making sexy faces and oh boy, Blaine _had _found them sexy, incredibly sexy but he watched himself lie and pull a dorky face and make Kurt feel awkward just because his erection was making him feel uncomfortable. He wished he'd never done that. He also wished he'd never played spin the bottle but he'd never seen Kurt's face at the time; he didn't know he was hurting him. He didn't even know Kurt had liked him back then, looking at it now he hated himself. How could he do that to Kurt? Blaine knew it was all happening wrong- well, it was right but it was in the wrong order. He wouldn't have done that after their kiss. It was all changing so fast he felt disorientated.

Thud thud thud.

Tina heard the footsteps stop. Time stood still. She grasped Blaine's limp hand and closed her eyes. She thought of her mom telling her she loved her that morning. Tina hadn't replied she just took the ten dollars from her and headed out the door. She hoped her mom knew that she loved her so much. It was because Karin that Tina even knew what love was. She wanted her with her now. She thought of her dad and how she'd told him she hated him last night because he wouldn't let Mike stay over and she hoped he knew it was a lie. She thought of Mike. She told him she loved him all the time, she hoped he believed it. She hoped he'd be ok and that he wouldn't be the one to find her. She braced herself for the pain but in the end she didn't feel anything. "I'm so proud of you child" She turned to see her grandma reaching out for her and she cried because June had died of a stroke when Tina she was six and she had been the one to find the body and she hadn't understood why she couldn't go to grandma's anymore but it was okay because she was here and she was reaching out to her and she was proud and that was all Tina needed to know. She held her hand and her grandma lovingly lead her to the other side.

Coffee. Cinnamon.

Blaine watched himself standing next to Kurt in the Lima Bean. It was Christmas. He didn't know what exactly had happened but Kurt looked miserable and then the conversation started and Blaine couldn't believe how stupid he'd been and why the hell was he wearing that hat?

"You know my coffee order?"

"of course" awww Blaine melted at the little grin Kurt did, he hadn't seen it at the time but if he had he'd have licked it off him. He probably wouldn't have done because he was a nerd and a shit bag, that's why it had taken him so long in the first place. He'd wasted so much time. They could have more time together, more kisses, more cuddles, more everything. Their sitting at their table, just the two of them Blaine's wearing his favourite red cardigan, well it had been his favourite but after seeing what it looks he's never wearing it again. Kurt looks incredible though; he's wearing this cream coat and a white shirt with a chequered tie and his hair is styled to perfection. Blaine watched himself gawping at Kurt with a dreamy expression on his face

"I love you" he muttered. Oh Christ, he felt tingles in his stomach- he hadn't even meant to say it. He was just thinking it and it had slipped out. He knew what comes next. He watched Kurt stumbled around the words

" I…Please don't leave me, Blaine!" Blaine froze, he chest hammering painfully. That's not how it went. He was supposed to say I love you back. What was going on? Why was Kurt crying?

**A/N - There isnt much longer to go (just a couple more chaps I think)..the blue lights are speeding down and parents are beginning to hear rumours of a shooting at the highschool so with any luck they might be there soon =) . **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - some of you are finding the changing POVs little confusing (yikes!) Im sorry =( I've tried to make it clear but just imagine how confused their feeling right now ;) oh, and thanks for reading! ... **

Rachel had sat in the bathroom drowning in fear and desperation. Kurt still hadn't responded and Finn hadn't come to her rescue. She couldn't shake the feeling of dread that something had happened to them and it was all her fault. She should have listened to her papa when he'd told her that Kurt's relationship with Blaine was none of her business and she shouldn't interfere but she'd only been trying to help him and she'd known full damn well her boyfriend would come for her once she'd send that message and now they were both – she couldn't finish that thought, it was too painful. She hammered her clenched hands over her heart and cried heart wrenching sobs. She had never known an emotion this intense and she didn't know what to do with it. It just hurt so much. She needed to escape it so she pulled herself up and ran from her mistakes. She ran towards the auditorium because it was the only place she'd be able to breathe and escape this nightmare.

After trying to open the door and discovering it had been locked Finn hammered on the door of Mr Schues class room. He called out to Schue telling him who it was but all he heard were a few stifled screams and what sounded like tables being moved. "Rachel!" He shouted expecting her to answer but then he heard the lock sliding and the door opened. A blonde girl he didn't know opened the door and Finn pushed his way in with Quinn behind him. Mr Schue wasn't there but _whatever_, he just needed to see Rach; only then would he be able to control his emotions. He quickly scanned the room "Where is she?" He breathlessly demanded of the blonde girl.

"Who?" She looked really frightened and for a second Finn thought about comforting her but the truth was he frightened himself and any comfort he offered would be like the blind leading the blind.

"Rachel" Her name burst from his mouth

"Rachel?"

"Berry. Annoying girl, brown hair, big nose, bad clothes, talks a lot, looks like-" Quinn answered quickly, her description of Rachel flowing off her tongue.

"Oh, her. Yeah, she went to the toilet and hasn't come back yet" The girls voice quivered. She was clearly terrified and she obviously thought the worst. Finn's temper was rising along with his frustration and fear.

"What dya mean she hasn't co-"

"Where's Kurt?" Quinn blurted.

"_What_?" Finn looked around; he hadn't even noticed his step brother was missing too. The last he'd heard he was under his desk

"He … he ran out. I dunno where to." The girl said and then she was seen their faces she added "Im really sorry we tried to stop him but-" Finn didn't hear the rest of that sentence; he ran from the room his heart rate increasing and his fear quickly on the rise. If anything happened to Kurt he'd never forgive himself. He ran to the end of the corridor towards the auditorium before he stopped and Quinn came crashing into. They'd probably be together he reasoned, they must be, they _had _to be and if he knew Kurt he'd be heading straight for Blaine. He'd have picked Rachel up along the way; it was the only thing that made sense. He turned around and headed for the third floor ignoring Quinn's questions.

Rachel ran through the doors to the auditorium and onto the stage. She remembered the first time she'd stood here with Finn, they'd worn matching red t-shirts and jeans; he had twirled her around and she had fallen in love with him. She remembered the performances she'd done with the New Directions and guilt hit her like a tidal wave. She'd been so selfish always taking center stage and stifling all her friends. She'd been horrible to Tina and Mercedes, they were just as talented as her and yet she never gave them a chance to shine. She never deserved Finn and she certainly didn't deserve a friend like Kurt. He was always so brave and she was such a coward. If she ever felt challenged she ran; that's how she always got her own way even though she never deserved it. Tears streamed down her face. She had killed everyone in one way or another. She hadn't let their talent flourish, she'd interfered too much and she'd manipulated everyone to suit her own needs - No, she never _needed _the lead role or the solo performance she'd just _wanted_ it and there was a difference. She walked into the center of the stage and did the one thing that usually brought her comfort. She sang 'Papa can you hear me?' for two reasons; it was by Barbra Streisand and she really _really _wanted her papa.

Sue, Puck, Santana, Emma and Figgins aproached the second floor with caution, Sue was secretly terrified though not for her own life but for that of Puck, Santana and Emma. She didn't particularly like Emma but she didn't hate her either. Emma was harmless and she kept Wills spirits up which made it so much more fun for her to knock him down. Santana and Puck where just kids and that's all there was to it. She played evil but the reality was she'd become a teacher because she wanted to make a difference. She wanted to influence people and encourage them to achieve their maximum potential. Hell, she'd never admit this but the only reason she was awful to those kids in the Glee club was because Will didn't push them hard enough, he was too soft and they needed someone to give them that push, that drive, that determination to succeed and prove them wrong so she had stepped up to the plate and, truth be known, she was more than a little proud of those kids and what they'd achieved so far. She just hoped they'd all get the chance to thank her one day because if it had been left to Will that club would have gone under with the Titanic. She held the gun steady and kept her back to the wall and checked every couple of seconds to make sure everyone was following suit. It wasn't until they heard a second gunshot and a scream that Sue panicked because Santana sprang from nowhere and ran ahead of course Puck had followed her and Sue had to sprint to keep up. She needed to get in front because those kids were defenseless and god damn reckless.

Santana had been following behind Puck, she had her back to the wall because Sue was being over cautious and really frickin slow which was only adding to the suspense and tension in the air. She thought Sue probably got off on the drama and it made her feel sick because somewhere in this school Britt was probably hiding and crying and wondering where the hell San was and why she wasn't protecting her like she'd promised. That made her heart ache because she had promised Britt she'd always keep her safe and she'd never let anyone hurt her and so far she hadn't made such a good job of it. She knew Britt was alive because was so connected to that girl that some nights she hadn't been able to get to sleep till gone 3 to only discover later that day that Britt had been up crying half the night and one time Britt had burnt her hand whilst making pancakes and Santana had known and called her even though it was 7AM on a Saturday and she never woke up before 10. She was almost at the top when she heard Brittney scream and that was it, she couldn't do this anymore; the slowness, the suspense, the drama – any of it. She just needed to get to Britt so she'd done what any loving girlfriend would do; she barged past Puck and Sue and ran towards the girl that made the world stop spinning.

On the third floor Mike ran over to Kurt and Brittney "Guy's, kurt, come on. You can't stay here"

"he wants his boyfriend, don't you dolphin?" Brittney mumbled and Mike watched as Kurt sobbed into her shoulder

"We're gonna find him and we're gonna find Tina and we're gonna be okay Kurt." Mike reached out and rested his hand on his friends back

"Blaine's at Dolphin Academic and I think Tina has science" Brittney said thinking she was being helpful. Mike gawped at her for a second, he felt like slapping her and telling her to wake the fuck up but this was Brittney so instead he flashed a gentle smile which she happily returned. He looked back to the library where Tina was likely hiding frightened for her life and he knew he'd already wasted too much time. He made to move but stopped. He couldn't leave Kurt and Britt out here it just wasn't safe.

"Britt, listen to me because this is very important"

"I'm not stupid Mike"

"Right, well, I'm going to go into the library and I need you to take Kurt into one of these class rooms and lock the door"

"We can't just barge in on a class and lock the door, Mike. They'll think we're crazy" she said with a look of total disbelief on her face.

"Britt. Please. _Just-do-it._" He gritted his teeth and hissed the last part because he didn't have time for any of this.

"Okay but stop scaring me" She blurted quickly and Mike pulled her into a brief hug and planted a kiss her head before taking off and running to the library.


	8. Chapter 8

Mike opened the door as quietly as he could and stepped inside. His eyes scanned the vast room, the rows upon rows of books, the tables and the desk. His heart was pounding so quickly he could hear it but he didn't have time to be afraid, he'd already wasted too much of it, he just needed to find his girlfriend. He didn't see anyone so he side stepped behind the shelves to his left and, keeping low, he made his way through the shelves pausing at the ends for milliseconds before scooting across the gaps and always, _always,_ looking for Tina. _And Blaine_ his mind added even though he hadn't really thought about him this whole time. _Right, yes, and Blaine_ he agreed with himself and then just as he was about to head further left his heart lurched.

"_Blaine_"

She was so quiet but it was definitely Tina and she was on the other side and somewhere ahead of where he was crouched. He turned around and ran back down the aisle. He reached the end and peered around the book shelf, there was a ten foot gap separating him from the bookshelves on the other side. He seen the back of a man, he was bulky and he had on a leather jacket, jeans and black boots and he was walking away from him slowly looking left and right down each aisle. Mikes breath caught in his throat, he had to move but he couldn't. Fear had him rooted to the spot. Tina. Tina. Tina. _And Blaine_ (right, yes, and Blaine) he released a deep breath and ran across the gap.

Brittney rocked Kurt back and forth and then kissed him again. It was weird kissing him because he wasn't her boyfriend anymore and Santana would probably shout at her but it seemed like the right thing to do. "Kurt, baby" she rubbed his head "Mike said we have to move" when he didn't do anything she added "he said it's very important"

Kurt could hear Brittney's voice but he couldn't really hear what she was saying. His mind was sinking in images of Blaine. He was so perfect, so beautiful, so loving and selfless and Kurt had always known he was the one right from the first second he'd laid on eyes on him and now what? What was he supposed to do without him? He couldn't live without Blaine. He wouldn't. He pushed himself off Brittney because he didn't want anyone but Blaine and he wasn't going to lock himself in any class room whilst his boyfriend was in that library. He wiped his face with his sleeve and he didn't even care that his new jacket was ruined. He pushed himself up and ran towards the library

"Kurt!" He turned round "come with me" Brittney croaked

"I..I can't, I have to find Blaine"

"Please Kurt. You're scaring me" she whispered

"Britt-"

"Can I come with you?" she asked quickly. He couldn't speak so he just shook his head no and walked into the library.

Santana raced to the third floor and turned left. She could hear Puck breathing heavily behind her and Sue shouting at them both to stop or she'd shoot them down but she didn't give a fuck. Sue was bluffing and she knew it.

Puck was growing really fucking angry because San was being a stupid bitch and she was putting everyone at risk but she kept ignoring his pleas for her to stop and Sue's stupid tactic was only feeding into San's drama so he stopped trying to make her stop and focused on getting ahead. No one was going to die on his watch. He'd had enough mistakes on his hands already. He followed her to the physics block and then the blast of a gunshot made her stop abruptly. Behind him Sue turned round, knocked Emma out of the way and ran in the direction of the library. Puck turned round and followed Sue.

Mike rushed towards the end of aisle six; his heart in his throat and his breathing slightly erratic. He looked down the end of the aisle and his heart stopped beating. Tina was kneeling beside Blaine who was sprawled on the floor, she was holding his hand and her eyes were closed, he could see her mouth moving but he couldn't make out what she was saying. She was pale and shaking and her hands were bloodied. Mike felt so relieved to see her and then everything happened so quickly. "_Ti-_" He had been mid whisper when the killer pulled the trigger and blood splattered everywhere. "TINA!" He screamed as the love of his life lost her own. He fell back and collapsed in a heap of tears and absolute mind dumbing devastation.

Kurt entered the library and ducked behind the bookshelf to his immediate right. He hadn't been there two seconds when he heard a gunshot and Mike screaming for Tina. It terrified him and he sat shaking, tears streaking down his face before his brain kicked into action and functioned in the most strangest of ways. Maybe Mike had the best idea and he should just call for Blaine too and besides, if Blaine heard him calling for Tina he'd probably wonder why no one was looking for him. He'd feel unloved and that thought was almost as terrifying as any so he pulled himself together and whispered courage, more for his own benefit than anything else's. He shouted "Blaine!" and he ran to end of the end of aisle. He looked round the corner and felt the most intense pain ever. Blaine was lying on the floor, Tina was on top of him and there was blood everywhere. His heart broke and his legs carried him without corresponding with his brain. "BLAAAINE!" He ran towards his boyfriend without a second's hesitation. If Blaine was dead then what the hell did it matter what happened to Kurt?

Sue ran round the corner to see Brittney shaking and crying hysterically, she was facing the body of Chelsea Rivers and Sue almost heaved but instead she back up slightly and shot Puck a look that would serve as a warning for what he was about to see.

Puck caught Sue's look and readied himself for the sight of death but nothing could have prepared him for what was waiting around that corner. He ran straight over to Brittney but before he could hold her Santana shoved him aside and yanked the poor girl violently into a tight embrace. Puck watched as Santana burst into tears. She was holding Britt and touching her and running her hands through her hair and over her face and all the while muttering "thank you Jesus." Emma stood close by trying to console Brittney. Principle Figgins hadn't even rounded the corner. The shit bag was probably stood cowering just round it. Whatever shred of respect Puck had for the principle, and it wasn't much to begin with, had long vanished.

Another shot rang out making Puck jump. It came from library and it was followed by Mike shouting for Tina and Kurt shouting for Blaine. _What the fuck?_ He didn't have time to fully process the information because Sue was already entering the library and he knew enough to know that two, maybe three- _okay then, four_- of his best friends were in danger. He promoted Blaine in the amount of time it took between hearing Kurt call his name and entering the library which was lucky for Blaine because there was nothing Noah Puckerman wouldn't do for one of his friends and it was those in the Glee club who he considered his real friends. He had come to love each and every one of them including Rachel Berry and for her he'd once participated in a stupid production of 'Run Joey Run'. So yeah, that was proof if ever it was needed that Noah Puckerman would do anything for his friends.

**A/N - Hope this makes sense. Im beginning to confuse myself tbh =/ (its def almost over!) all we need to know is that Tina is dead, Blaine is dying, Mike and Kurt are in library, Sue (who has a gun) and Puck are about to enter . Oh, and our killer is in there too! I'll also let you know that Finn and Quinn are really close by. Dunno where Shannon and Schue have disappeared to hmmm maybe they've been busy smashing windows and shoving kids out or something lol still no sign of those blue lights, Jesus the emergency response unit could do with employing Puck! Haha xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N – sorry it's taken me so long to update but I ran out of steam and I just want to finish it because there's nothing worse than an unfinished story so here goes. Hope it aint too confusing. Ha! ;) …**

Finn rounded the corner and ran towards the stairs to the third floor. His chest hurt so badly he was struggling to breathe and Quinn's hand in his was sweaty. He could hear her wheezing but he couldn't stop to catch their breath, not when Kurt and Rach could be in danger. He tightened his grip on her and yanked her forward. He thought momentarily about leaving her behind but he found he couldn't physically let go. He heard a gunshot burst out from somewhere above him and ran a little faster. He was about half way down the corridor when Principle Figgins came tumbling down the stairs barely landing on his feet and took of at a run down the next flight of steps. Finn was terrified now and his whole body was literally throbbing but thoughts of his beautiful girlfriend and his step brother kept him steady on his feet.

Puck burst through the doors and entered chaos. Sue was running down one of the aisles to his right shouting at someone to stop. Kurt was screaming for Blaine and someone else was crying loudly. He didn't know what the hell to do with himself so he followed Sue and reached the end of the aisle just in time to see her drop the gun and lunge herself in front of Kurt knocking him off his feet sending a couple of book flying from the shelf. He was about to run towards her when he heard a blast that was so loud it made the room shake and Sue flew back with the force of the bullet. Blood spurted everywhere and Puck almost fell to his knees but a bookshelf broke his fall and the sound of Kurt screaming brought him back to his feet. He scurried forward and picked up the gun flicking off the safety and darting back around the book shelf to grab Kurt from the end of the aisle behind.

Kurt had heard Sue's shouting but he hadn't listened because Blaine was just a few more aisles away and he had to reach him. He had to. He kept shouting his name as though his boyfriend would wake up and run over to him. Barely three seconds had passed when he felt something ram into him, it knocked him to the floor but he tried to grab hold of the bookshelf for support. He couldn't fall now, he was so close and Blaine needed him. He heard the sound of the gunshot and whatever had knocked him over flew backwards and Sue landed on top of him, blood spurting from her chest. He screamed and for the first time since the nightmare began he was terrified for himself. The fear only took hold for a second and then Blaine swam into his brain and he pushed her body off of him. He had to get to Blaine. He scampered onto his knees and was about to push himself up with he looked up and seen Karofsky running towards him

"Kurt!?" He shouted. He sounded concerned but there was a gun in his hand and Kurt felt his blood run cold. He couldn't react even though his mind kept telling him to move, to run away. He stayed crouched on his knees looking up as Dave approached him with a look of sheer horror on his face. Kurt felt his chest tighten and he watched as the gun fell to the floor. He still couldn't move even though Dave was unarmed and he'd probably let him go. Kurt felt sick, his stomach was flipping and he could see Blaine behind Dave. He was suddenly overcome with boiling rage but before he could act on it Puck jumped in front of him with a gun held out pointing at Dave.

Puck held the gun with shaking hands, he couldn't steady them no matter how hard he tried. Sue's body was lying beside his feet and he could see Blaine lying on floor and Tina slumped on top of him. There was blood everywhere. Puck's blood boiled, he placed his finger on the trigger and squeezed down gently. He released it. He looked into Karofskys face, he was sweating and biting his lip and staring at Kurt with a look of pity. He squeezed the trigger again and again he released it. He was about to close his eyes and pull the trigger when Mike appeared as if from nowhere behind Dave and picked up the gun he'd dropped. He pointed it at Karofskys head and –

"Mike no!" Puck whipped his round as Mr Schue's voice boomed from behind him. Less than a second later the teacher placed his hand on his shoulder and patted gently, Puck lowered the gun.

Mike could hear the sound of sirens and he could see the walls of the library swimming in blue. He didn't care what happened to him now that Tina was gone but he cared about his friends and that's why he stood with his hand on the trigger fighting against Mr Schue's voice.

"Mike, lower the gun. Look at me, Mike..Mike.. lower the gun" It took some time but eventually he dropped the gun and that's when the shit really hit the fan.

Dave looked at Kurt. He really hadn't wanted him to see any of this. He never meant for him to get hurt. He'd dropped the gun because Kurt had been looking at him like he was a monster and it had fucking hurt. He'd just wanted to protect Kurt, why couldn't he see that? Why couldn't Kurt wake the fuck up and realise that no one loved him as much he did. No one could. _Who else would kill for you Kurt, huh? Tell me that. _

He hadn't known what to do when Puckerman had jumped round the corner and aimed the gun in his face but he needn't have worried. Puck had always been a wuss. He couldn't pull the trigger, not that it mattered. All Dave could think was that he didn't want Kurt to see another death especially not his, not like this. He had been about to laugh at Puck and his pathetic attempt at chivalry when Mr Schue appeared behind him and furrowed his brow in confusion (which was actually a funny look) then shock before shouting at Mike to drop the gun. He hadn't even known Mike was behind him but it didn't take long to figure out that he'd picked up the gun he'd dropped. _Jesus, Kurt, you're going to be the death of me._

Dave watched as Schue stepped forward keeping his gaze deliberately trained on him and off of Sue's body before he placed a hand on Pucks shoulder. Puck lowered the gun and Schue told Mike to do the same. Dave heard it when the gun dropped to the floor and then he took his opportunity to make things right. He wasn't supposed to be seen. He was going to frame one of the dead kids but now his plan was ruined and if he didn't gain some control over the situation he was going to be arrested and imprisoned and he'd never get to see Kurt again. _Don't worry Kurt I won't let them separate us._

Finn ran into the library and heard Mr Schue telling Mike to drop the gun. _Holy fuck! _ He couldn't believe Mike was capable of this but clearly he was wrong. He held Quinn a little tighter relieved that he'd walked in on them when he had. If he'd left it any longer she'd be dead. He ran down the main aisle and stopped abruptly when he seen Kurt kneeling beside the Sue who was lying on the floor. _Where the hell is Rachel?_ Mr Schue who had been standing behind the book shelf stumbled backwards and Puck fell into him. _What the_- Finn ran forward and down the end of the other aisle. He seen Karofsky lunging for a gun that lay on the floor. Mike was stumbling backwards cupping his hands over his nose.

Dave rammed into Puck knocking him backwards into the teacher and flipped round. He quickly slammed his fist into Mike's nose and lunged to pick up the gun. He flipped back round and aimed it at Kurt because the plan had been changed. He'd shoot Kurt and then he'd shoot himself and they'd finally be together and rid of all the idiots that separated them. A second later he felt someone grab his wrist and tackle him for the gun. He fought against Finns grip, the two boys stumbled about, knocking into bookshelves.

Just as the gun pointed at Kurt Dave's hand closed around the trigger but then Finn knocked the aim and a bullet flew out. Dave had no idea where it landed but he wasted no time in trying to take aim again, Finn cursed and Dave felt him bite down on his arm. It hurt but he didn't drop the gun instead the pain caused him to push down on the trigger and another bullet went firing into some unknown target

"QUINN!" Finn shouted as she fell to the floor coughing and splattering up blood. Time seemed to slow down as he turned around and ducked down as Puck pulled the trigger of a 9mm pistol and Dave fell to the floor.

Kurt stopped cowering and jumped up as soon as Dave hit the floor. Puck looked at him with something of horror in his eyes. He was shaking and he was pale but Kurt couldn't even think about comforting him. He just needed to get to Blaine. He ran across the gap, jumping over Daves legs and reached his boyfriend in record time.

"Blaine" His voice was quivering, his vision was blurry and his hands were shaking as he touched Tina and carefully pulled her off of him. Mike was at his side in an instant taking her from his arms and then Kurt kissed his boyfriends forehead "Please wake up. Blaine" he cried hysterically and kissed him again. He took his hand in his and ran his fingers through his hair. Blaine was so still. "Blaine?"

Puck watched the scene unfolding in front of his eyes. He was horrified. Finn was kneeling on the floor by Quinn side. He had his hands pushed down on her chest, Mike was on his knees rocking Tina and kissing her head and muttering something he couldn't hear above the crying coming from Kurt. He was holding Blaine's hand, running his fingers through his boyfriend's hair and kissing his head but it was the crying that Puck couldn't bear and he ran over and yanked up the back of Blaine's shirt. He found the bullet wound easily and applied all his weight on to it. "What are you doing!? Get off him!" Kurt screamed at him but Puck didn't budge. He heard Kurt begging "please don't leave me Blaine" and then he saw Blaine's hand clench Kurt's and heard the boy beneath him groan in pain.

Puck didn't move even as Kurt smiled the biggest smile he'd ever seen and kissed his boyfriend and cooed to him and promised him everything was going to be alright because he loved him. Puck didn't move even as Finn howled in pain and screamed for Rachel. He didn't move when he saw his teachers both lying on the floor unmoving. He didn't move even as Mike lay Tina down and pushed himself up, he shouted at his friend to "STOP!" but it happened so quick. Mike picked up a discarded gun, put it to his head and pulled the trigger. Puck sobbed but he didn't move because he knew if he did the boy beneath him would bleed to death and the boy beside him would fall to pieces.

**A/N- Thanks for all the follows and favs! There's one last chapter to come because it needs to be tied up neatly :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**_hi. im sorry, this was a little rushed (okay, a lot) but I'm trying to work on Cutting It (which I'd love you all to follow btw) lol and this is hanging over me like a black cloud. I got a little emotional at the first bit so I cut it out and tried injecting some humour but probably failed..ahh well.. here goes. im so sorry if it dissappoints I just knew I wanted the song in from the start and I had to get it in ha.._**

Finn held Rachel close as she leaned into him and buried her face in his jacket. Her body was racking with sobs and Finn couldn't swallow the lump that settled in his throat. It hurt so badly. Tears were streaming down his face but he had to keep it together just for a couple more miles. He squeezed Rachel's shoulder and she continued to take tentative steps forward guided by Finn. After two more steps she caved and her body became rigid. Finn took her candle and held it next to his and then he turned into her and she grabbed fistfuls of his jacket.

"'s okay 's okay 's okay" he repeated over and over like a mantra whilst he placed one hand on the back of head and kept the candles in the other. He kissed her on her head and struggled against his own wavering emotions when she cried loudly.

"F…Oh G…I…It's no..not..not..okay…finn.." She inhaled deeply between gut wrenching sobs. Finn lost his resolve and burst into tears. Rachel was right, it wasn't okay and it never would be again. He felt someone take the candles from him and someone pried Rachel from his arms and the next thing he knew his mom was holding him.

"shhhhsh s'okay baby s'okay" she whispered and Finn felt her wet checks against his own. He cried harder than he'd ever cried in his life and it hurt. It felt like an ice pick had been wedged in his chest. He tried to pull himself together because he wanted Rachel to know he'd always protect her but he felt so weak he just wanted to fall to the floor. His mom kissed him and he felt her hands running through his hair "come on baby come on" she guided him somewhere and then she gently lowered them both to floor. Finn could feel something wet under her arse but he couldn't care less, he buried his face in his mother's chest and cried a river.

Carol sat on the grass verge in the middle of the roundabout cradling her breaking boy and praying to God that her love would be enough to get him through this. She was crying herself and her chest was tight but she caught Burt's eye and nodded, telling him to go forward and follow Kurt. They both knew the boys would fall apart during this five mile candle march and they wanted to be ready to catch them when they did. She watched her husband hold Finn and Rachel's candles until she lost him behind the crowd.

Leroy pried his wailing daughter out of Finns arms. It had been difficult but Carol had helped and Rachel hadn't even looked to see whose arms she'd been transferred to she'd just grasped hold of his shirt and cried so heavily she was struggling to breathe. Leroy's tears came thick and fast and when Rachel's legs caved Hiram caught her and carried his daughter back to the car. He never wanted to do this march it had been too soon but she'd felt strongly about so he and Leroy had walked with Carol and Burt keeping a close watch on the young heartbroken lovers.

Kurt pushed Blaine's wheel chair, he was actually glad of something to lean on because his legs were weak and his chest hurt. His eyes were stinging and his vision was blurred but he had to do this, he had to, because Blaine really wanted to. He'd requested a special discharge day from the hospital, he was so brave and Kurt wasn't going to let him down. He could hear Blaine sobbing and he leant forward

"do you ..wa…want to stop?" he asked controlling his sob for Blaine's benefit. Blaine sniffled and wiped his nose on a worn tissue but he shook his head. Kurt kissed him and continued on.

Santana's chest heaved; she could barely see the person in front through the tears clouding her vision. She gripped her girlfriends hand and held the shaky candle up high and had a photo of the glee club printed on her shirt. Brittney had made them it was from back when Quinn was pregnant and it made it all the more devastating for Santana to be wearing.

Brittney held her candle high, she was wearing the same top she'd made for everyone but only Santana would wear it. She understood. It was too painful for a lot of people. She held a photo of Mike and Tina cuddling in her hand with the candle because he'd saved her life. She would always remember him as her hero. She was crying and she could feel Santana's grip tighten just before her girlfriend let go, drop her candle and hold herself and she leant forward and cried painfully. She instantly turned and put her hands around her girlfriend promising her she'd take care of her. Her throat hurt but she continued to tell Santana that until Burt came up and took the young girl in his arms.

Burt kept his eye on Kurt but he couldn't leave that Santana kid. She was caving in on herself and his heart retched at the sight of the blonde girl that Kurt had once pretended to date trying to console her. She was failing miserably so he'd passed the candles to some passer-by and intervened before the poor girl collapsed. No sooner had he taken hold of her than an elderly woman with black hair bustled her way over to him and pried her from his hold. The woman spoke in what he assumed was Italian and kissed the young girls head as she pulled her into a crushing hug and walked with her to the side of the road.

Puck walked beside coach Beiste she had his arm around him; it was for his benefit but he pretended it was the other way round. He'd been crying for the first couple of miles but now his tears were beginning to even out. He held a book with a photo of Quinn holding Beth on the front in his right hand and a candle in his left. He would never get over the death of Quinn but he'd make sure Beth knew her mum. She'd asked Finn to ask him to do that just before she died and there was no chance he was going to let her down. Beth would know her as well as if she was still alive. Puck had made a book of memories for her to have. It wasn't anywhere near finished yet but by the time she turned eighteen she'd know everything there is to know about her biological mother.

Karin Chang held her husband's hands and walked a hell of a lot stronger than she felt. She held two candles one for Tina and one for Mike because she knew he was the love of her daughter's life. Tears streamed down her face, she couldn't bring herself to look at her husband. If she did she knew it would destroy her.

It wasn't until they reached the main stretch of road that led directly to the school that Kurt began to fall to pieces. His chest constricted but he hadn't even begun to unravel when his dads strong arms wrapped around him and Kurt buried his head into dad. Kurt's body racked with sobs he held onto his dad with one hand and with his other hand he clasped Blaine's as Burt pushed the chair forward.

* * *

Two weeks later..

Burt picked up his copy of the Lima Weekly and scanned the front page. He usually threw these in the bin before the boys had a chance to look but a picture of Figgins grinning on the front page caught his attention. He skimmed the article until he found something that made his blood boil

_the brave principle told his heart wrenching story to our reporter Sally Lockyear. "the moment I heard the first gun shot I sprang into action. I ran into my office where I keep a gun under lock and key and I rooted out the gunner. I found Susan crying in the corridor and William cowering in the corner of my office and they followed me into the library where things unfortunately took a tragic turn. I highly doubt the children will have a clear memory of the traumatic stress disorder and all that" when asked if he would be returning to his post the principle to us "I dont think so but you never know" _

Burt scrunched up the paper and threw it onto the fire. If he ever seen that man he wouldn't be responsible for his actions.

* * *

_Six Months Later..._

Coach Beiste stood facing the small group of kids in front of her "okay. I know this is going to be hard but remember who were doing it for." Rachel nodded along with the others.

"Mr Schue worked so hard for this guys were really lucky they're letting us compete" she said but her voice didn't carry that usual gust. There was no weight in her words. Finn stood up and wrapped his arm around her tiny frame.

"For Mike, Quinn, Tina, Mr Schue and Sue" He said and everyone murmured words of encouragement to each other. Kurt stood beside Blaine linking his arm. He wasn't looking forward to this one bit.

**"and now from William McKinley High School who have been granted a special exception to perform with ten members please welcome the children of the New Directions!" **

The crowd erupted in cheers as they took to the stage and sat on stools. None of them felt up to learning choreography. A screen dropped down behind them and the room was thrown into the darkness but for the light coming from the home movies of each of the victims. They were only a couple of minutes long and then Finn wiped his eyes grasped Kurt's hand because he was sitting on his left and then brought the microphone up to his mouth. everyone joined in on the chorus but Rachel's voice was small, quiet. She would never stifle her friends again. Photos were displayed on the screen behind them.

_To my favorite teacher_  
_Told me never give up_  
_To my fifth grade crush _  
_Who I thought I really loved_  
_The the guys I miss_  
_And the girls we kissed_  
_Where are you now?_  
_To my ex best friends_  
_Don't know how we grew apart_  
_To my favorite bands_  
_And sing a longs in my car_  
_To the face I see in my memories_  
_Where are you now?_

_Where are you now?_  
_Cause I'm thinking of you_  
_You showed me how_  
_How to live like I do_  
_If it wasn't for you_  
_I would never be who I am_

_To my first girlfriend_  
_I thought for sure was the one_  
_To my last girlfriend_  
_Sorry that I screwed up_  
_To the ones I loved_  
_But didn't show it enough_  
_Where are you now?_

_Where are you now?_  
_Cause I'm thinking of you_  
_You showed me how_  
_How to live like I do_  
_If it wasn't for you_  
_I would never be who I am_

_I know we'll never see those days again_  
_And things will never be that way again_  
_But that's just how it goes_  
_People change but I know I won't forget you_

_To the ones who cared_  
_And who were there from the start_  
_To the love that left_  
_And took a piece of my heart_  
_To the few who'd swear_  
_I'd never go anywhere_  
_Where are you now?_

_Where are you now?_  
_Cause I'm thinking of you_  
_You showed me how_  
_How to live like I do_  
_If it wasn't for you_  
_I would never be who I am_  
_If it wasn't for you_  
_I would never be who I am_  
_If it wasn't for you I'd be nothing_  
_Where are you now?_

The new Directions won but they didnt jump about and cheer. They just shared a hug and held the trophy up for the crowd and left the stage as quick as they could.

* * *

As soon as they were back in Lima they gathered together and went to memorial site. They stood the trophy at the base of the statue and celebrated their win with a cheers and smiles and giddy hugs all round. They celebrated as a team.

**THANKS FOR ALL THE FOLLOWS AND FAVS! YOUR ALL FAB XD oh and let me know what you think.. disappointed much? hehe ;) xx**


End file.
